Jaden's Pokemon Adventure
by YuGiOhGXFR3AK
Summary: Jaden begins his quest to become a pokemon master like everyone else at Pokemon Academy as a student. Please read, enjoy and review.
1. One Way Ticket To Pokemon Academy

**Introduction**

**This is a story of YuGiOh GX characters who became pokemon trainers when they reached the age of 15.  
**

**Duel Academy = Pokemon Academy**

**Slifer Red = Moltres Red**

**Ra Yellow = Zapdos Yellow**

**Obelisk Blue = Articuno Blue**

**My reason : **

**In the Pokemon Movie which Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno appears. Moltres is the first to be caught so it rank lowest and Zapdos is second to be caught so it ranks second. Articuno is not caught so it ranks highest.**

**

* * *

**

******I don't own Yugioh GX and Pokemon! ****This is my second FanFic story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy.

* * *

On a bright sunny day,

" Oh no! I'm late! " Jaden said to himself while running to an entrance exam to Pokemon Academy, created by Seto Kaiba " How am I suppose to be the next Pokemon Master if I'm late for the entrance exam?! "

" Wait for me! " Jaden yelled and bumped into someone who so happens to be Yugi, the Pokemon Master

" Ouch " Jaden said as he fell onto the ground and looked up to the person he bumped into

" Are you going to battle? " Yugi asked

" I'm going to an entrance exam at the Pokemon Academy " Jaden answered

" Then, you'll need this " Yugi said as he handed Jaden a pokeball " Something tells me this pokemon seems to want to be with you "

" Thank you very much " Jaden replied

" Try your best " Yugi said and turned his back then left

" I won't let you down! " Jaden replied and continued running to the Pokemon Academy

The exam takes place inside a dome on a hill behind the Kaiba Corporation building. Many candidates are taking the exam on several courts while a group of testers evaluate them. Only participants that pass can go through to the next step.

On one court, Syrus Truesdale, a feeble boy taking the exam, is having a tough battle. Watching from the audience are Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale and Chazz Princeton, and students from the Articuno Blue dorm. Outside the exam site, registration is closing. Suddenly, Jaden appeared from over a fence, introducing himself as candidate number 110, Jaden Yuki. He hoped he had come in time.

Jaden hurries into the exam site and sees that the exam is already in progress. On one court a candidate named Bastion is battling fiercefully with his Croconaw against a tester who was using a Magmar. Bastion's Croconaw defeated his opponent's Magmar with Water Gun attack. The tester congratulates Bastion on his victory as he passed the exam.

Chazz's group discussed the great performance of candidate number 1, Bastion.

" There can be only one king at Pokemon Academy, and that's me " Chazz said to his otehr group members

Watching from afar, Jaden is impressed by Bastion's great Pokemon battling skills. Syrus, standing beside him adds that the number 1 candidate, Bastion, is certainly very strong.

The committee members talk about the last candidate, no.1 Bastion. While they think that everyone has already taken the exam, a committee member reports to professor Crowler that there is one candidate left: candidate number 110. Professor Crowler considers this candidate, Jaden Yuki, a drop-out boy due to his low level number so he believes that further testing for him isn't necessary. However, the other committee members argue that Jaden has a right to take the exam because he registered in time. They consider excusing his tardiness.

While professor Crowler tries to insist that Jaden be dismissed, he gets a phone call from the school principal, Chancellor Sheppard, who heard about the late candidate due to the delayed train. The Principal reminds professor Crowler of their purpose: to gather talented Pokemon trainers. In other words, he would like to give Jaden a chance. As he closes the line, professor Crowler becomes very irritated with the school principal and since he has no choice, Crowler declares that he is going to perform the examination himself. Before he leaves, a committee member reminds professor Crowler to pick up an examination Pokemon from a few pokeballs in a box, but he doesn't want one. He is going to battle with his own pokemon.

Bastion goes to sit in the stands. Jaden admires Bastion's great battling strength and calls him number 2 of the candidates. Suddenly, Jaden Yuki's number 110 and his name are called for his exam. As Jaden leaves,

" Who's number 1 if I'm number 2? " Bastion asked Jaden

" I am " Jaden answered and ran off

Syrus is impressed with Jaden's words. Ranked at such a low number, he can't understand how Jaden can be so confident.

Jaden Yuki and professor Crowler introduce themselves as they prepare for the duel. Meanwhile, Chazz's group wonders why professor Crowler himself would come down to conduct an examination. They are uncertain if a low level candidate like Jaden is worthy to face such an opponent. Chazz, however, is curious to see the outcome of this duel.

Professor Crowler announces the start of the 1-on-1 Pokemon battle and presents his new version of the pokeball, the Great Ball. Jaden is very impressed by the new technology and asks professor Crowler if he can borrow it. Professor Crowler tells Jaden to win this battle first so Jaden says he will do his best to win. Professor Crowler still looks down on Jaden even after this enthusiastic display. Then the duel between professor Crowler and Jaden finally begins.

" Now crush this drop out boy, Alakazam! " Professor Crowler yelled as he threw out his Great Ball

" I choose you, Charmeleon " Jaden shouted as he threw out his pokeball

" That's impossible! " Alexis said to Zane who stodd beside her " There's no way Alakazam is in one of the examination pokemon! "

" I guess he's using his own pokemon " Zane replied

" I feel sorry for that boy " Alexis said

" That kid doesn't deserve such a worthy opponent " Chazz said " But I guess I'll have to watch Crowler crush him "

" He's in big trouble " Bastion said to Syrus

" Why? " Syrus asked

" Alakazam is not an examintaion pokemon and I'm willing to bet Professor Crowler had fully train his Alakazam " Bastion answered

" That doesn't sound good " Syrus replied

" What do you think, you drop out kid? " Professor Crowler asked " Are you impressed? "

" Yes, I can't wait for this battle to start " Jaden answered

" You'll pay for mocking me " Professor Crowler said to himself

" Alakazam use Psybeam " Professor Crowler ordered his Alakazam

" Dodge it Charmeleon " Jaden yelled " Now use Fire Spin "

Jaden's Charmeleon's Fire Spin attack surrounded Alakazam.

" Alakazam, teleport away " Professor Crowler said and Alakazam disappeared then reappeared behind Charmeleon " Psybeam now! "

Charmeleon was hit on the back by Alakazam's Psybeam attack but was still able to continue to battle.

" Charmeleon, are you ok? " Jaden asked and Charmeleon slowly got back to its feet " Good Charmeleon, now use Ember attack! "

" Teleport again Alakazam " Crowler said " Psybeam attack "

Charmeleon was hit on the back again by Alakazam's Psybeam attack and this time Charmeleon looked very badly damaged.

" Looks like this battle is over " Zane told Alexis

" He's a good trainer but he's very unlucky " Alexis replied

" There's no way Jaden can win this battle " Syrus said to Bastion

" If he think he's number 1, he might pull this off " Bastion replied

" Are you giving up? " Professor Crowler asked

" No way " Jaden answered " Charmeleon, can you get up? "

Charmeleon got up again to continue battling.

" Good Charmeleon " Jaden said " Charmeleon use Fire Spin attack "

" Alakazam will just teleport away again " Crowler said " You never learn, do you? "

" You fell for it " Jaden said

" What?! " Crowler shrieked

" You used the same tactic twice " Jaden said " So I thought you'll do the same again "

" Charmeleon turn around and use Flamethrower! " Jaden yelled

Alakazam appeared behind Charmeleon as Charmeleon turned around and Alakazam was hit directly by Charmeleon's Flamethrower

" Charmeleon, finish it off with Seismic Toss " Jaden yelled

Charmeleon grabbed Alakazam's leg and jumped up as high as Charmeleon could reach then tossed Alakazam with full force towards Professor Crowler. Alakazam was unable to continue battle after the final attack from Charmeleon and Jaden finally won the battle.

Professor Crowler is furious because he was defeated by a drop-out boy. The audience can hardly believe that professor Crowler lost.

" I won! What a nice duel, professor! " Jaden said and made his pose to Professor Crowler

" Why, why... I... That drop out boy " Professor Crowler mumbled

" I can't belive this! " Chazz said " That kid just defeated Professor Crowler "

" That boy is very interesting, isn't he? " Alexis told Zane

" Great job, number 110! " Syrus yelled

" He may become a great rival.. Who knows?.. No. 1 " Bastion said to himself

" Thanks partner, I'm couting on you from now on " Jaden stared at his pokeball and said after Charmeleon entered its pokeball

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**Chazz decided to battle Jaden to find out his real power and whether is win against Professor Crowler.**

**Alexis introduces herself to Jaden and became friends.**


	2. Jaden VS Chazz

******I don't own Yugioh GX and Pokemon! ****This is my second FanFic story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy.

* * *

After the entrance exam, the candidates who passed the entrance exam are brought to the Pokemon Academy located on the southern Pacific Ocean upon an isolated island. They are ready in a main hall, preparing for the orientation. Then the principle appears on screen to give his speech to the new students. He welcomes people who passed the exam with capabilities. Also, he hopes that everybody will enjoy dreaming of becoming a duel king here. While the principle is talking, Jaden isn't listening at all; instead, he is sleeping.

After the orientation, Jaden and Syrus are checking their information through PDA by the school. They figure out that there are three dormitories in this school while they are in Moltres Red.

" Which dorm is Bastion? " Jaden asked Syrus

" Zapdos Yellow " Bastion answered Jaden who appeared behind Jaden

" Why is Jaden in Moltres Red? " Bastion thought " He defeated Professor Crowler, he should be in Zapdos Yellow or even Articuno Blue "

" I guess I better head to my dorm now " Jaden said and ran towards the Moltres Red Dorm

" Wait up Jaden " Syrus said and followed Jaden

Few hours later, Jaden and Syrus went exploring around Pokemon Academy and found their way to the Battle Arena.

" Well, well, if it isn't the Moltres Slacker who beat Professor Crowler.. What are you doing here? " Chazz asked

" Just checking out " Syrus answered and ducked behind Jaden

" This place is off limits to Moltres Red students " one of Chazz's friend said

" Why is that so? " Jaden asked

" Slackers don't deserve to be in a battle arena " Chazz's friend answered

" Who are you calling slackers? " Jaden asked while turned to look his back but saw no one

" YOU IDIOT!! " Chazz's friend answered shouting

" Shut up " Chazz screamed " I'm going to battle you to find out whether your win against Professor Crowler was a fluke "

" Bring it on " Jaden replied and they both held out their pokeballs

" What are you guys doing here? " Alexis suddenly entered the Battle Arena and asked

" Ah! What a pretty girl! " Syrus said quietly so that only Jaden heard him

" You're goind to stop me battling this slacker, aren't you? " Chazz asked " And lecture me of the strictness of the school rules "

" It is time for the welcome party, isn't it? " Alexis answered

" Yeah, yeah, we battle some other time slacker " Chazz said and left with his friends

" Be careful of Chazz " Alexis told Jaden

" Thanks, I'm not really worried about him " Jaden said " Why are you being nice to me? "

" Your welcome party should be starting soon, you better head to your dorm " Alexis smiled at his question and replied

Then, Syrus and Jaden rushed back to their dorm.

" Wait... " Jaden said as he ran back to Alexis " What's your name? "

" I'm Alexis, Alexis Rhodes " Alexis answered with a big smile

" My name's Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you " Jaden replied and shook Alexis's hand

" See ya Alexis " Jaden said and left the Battle arena

" Bye Jaden " Alexis said softly as she watched Jaden leaving the Battle Arena

Each dorm has already started its welcome party. Most people seems to enjoy their big meal except people in Moltres Red who are facing a bad meal. While people are complaining, a grey long hair guy appears from the kitchen. He introduces himself as Professor Banner who was in charge of this dorm from now on. After the meal, Jaden received an e-message from Chazz, so he opens and reads it.

' Hey Moltres Slacker, I'm waiting for you tonight at 12 at the battle arena. This is an 2-on-2 anti-rule battle so whoever loses have to hand over their best pokemon. Come if you dare '

At midnight,

" Look who's here " Chazz said as he stood well prepared on the Battle Arena

" I've been looking forward for this battle " Jaden replied

" Let's cut the crap and battle " Chazz said and sent out his Sneasel

" Come on out Charmeleon! " Jaden shouted

Just when Jaden sent out Charmeleon, Alexis entered the Battle Arena.

" Sneasel, Fury Swipes! " Chazz yelled

" Charmeleon dodge them and use Flamethrower! " Jaden shouted

Charmeleon dodge every of Sneasel's Slash attacks and fired its Flamethrower straight at Sneasel.

" Jaden is really an interesting kid " Alexis thought while watching the battle

" Get up Sneasel! " Chazz shouted " Now use Slash attack! "

" Charmeleon, finish this off with a Mega Kick! " Jaden yelled

Charmeleon's Mega Kick landed straight at Sneasel and Sneasel could not continue battling.

" Return Sneasel " Chazz said as he retrieved Sneasel into his pokeball " Go Dusclops! "

" Dusclops, use Night Shade! " Chazz yelled

Charmeleon was caught off guard by Dusclops sudden attack.

" Finish it off with a Shadow Ball " Chazz shouted and Charmeleon was knocked out cold

" Hey! That's cheating! " Alexis yelled

" Why are you protecting that slacker? " Chazz asked " My Dusclops defeated his Charmeleon fair and square "

" Jaden wasn't even ready yet " Alexis answered

" Why are you making such a big fuss? He's not even complaining " Chazz said " Now, send out your second pokemon if you have any "

* Footsteps noises *

" I think the guards are coming " Alexis said

" Let's go Chazz " Chazz's friend said

" Looks like I was wrong about your skills, you just got lucky against Professor Crowler " Chazz said as he left

" Jaden, we better go now " Alexis said

" I'm not leaving until I finish my battle " Jaden replied

" Chazz is not battling anymore, we better leave before we get caught, bro " Syrus said

Jaden just stood on the Battle Arena.

" Let's go Jaden " Alexis said and pulled Jaden away from the Battle Arena

After that, the three guards walk into the Battle Arena and see nobody. Jaden, Alexis and Syrus managed to leave the Battle Arena in time.

" I'm glad that you didn't lose any of your pokemon to Chazz " Alexis said as she pulled Jaden out of the main building

" I could have won him " Jaden replied " My second pokemon is a Kirlia "

" A Psychic pokemon? " Alexis thought " That means the winner should have been Jaden "

" Anyway, why are you treating me so nice? " Jaden asked

" You're just an interesting trainer " Alexis answered and blushed a bit.

Jaden didn't notice her blush but Syrus did.

" Thanks Alexis " Jaden replied " We better head back to our dorms now "

" Yeah, we should " Alexis said " Good night "

" Good night Alexis " Jaden replied and they went back to their own dorm

" Hey bro " Syrus said as they walked back to the Red dorm " Did you realise something weird about Alexis? "

" No, I know you're interested in her " Jaden answered " Don't worry, I'm only interested in pokemons for now "

* * *

**What Happen's In The Next Chapter**

**Professor Crowled set a trap for Jaden but someone else fell for it.**

**Alexis plans to battle Jaden, what are the stakes?**


	3. Jaden VS Alexis

******I don't own Yugioh GX and Pokemon! ****This is my second FanFic story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy.

* * *

The next morning at the Pokemon Academy, first year students from the three dorms are studying together in a class that Professor Crowler is an instructor. At this moment, Alexis is standing, explaining the different type of pokemons. Professor Crowler is very impressed by Alexis's answer.

" This should be very easy for Articuno Blue students " Professor Crowler said

" It is just basic knowledge professor " Alexis replied then sits down.

" Syrus, answer my next question " Professor Crowler called Syrus as Syrus stood up nervously " Tell me the greatest weakness of Psychic type monsters "

" Its.. Its... " Syrus mumbled. Althought he knows the answer, he couldn't say it out. Therefore, he merely stands still and gets embarrassed while the others students are laughing at him.

" Can someone else answer the question? " Professor smiles and asked " Someone preferably not from Moltres Red "

" You shouldn't look down on us Moltres Red professor " Jaden responded " I'm from Moltres Red but I defeated you "

" If you look down on us, you're looking down on youself too professor " Jaden joked

Of course, Professor Crowler got mad by his prior defeat. It seems that Jaden can recover Moltres Red reputation while people in the class start laughing again. Meanwhile. Alexis was looking at Jaden from behind interestingly.

At Professor Crowler office, he has been getting mad at drop-out Jaden, thinking about a revenge. He writes a love letter to Jaden by using Alexis's name and puts his lipstick mark on the letter. At the same time, another class is beginning. People change their uniform and are ready inside a main dome. However, that Syrus hasn't come yet worries Judai. Then a lady supervisor from Articuno Blue comes in and introduces herself as a head instructor of this class.

In student locker room,

" Where is that drop out Jaden's locker? " Crowler said to himself while looking for Jaden's locker and trying to put his fake love letter there

Opening each lock, Crowler sees boots with Jaden's name.

" Ah! Here it is " Professor Crowler said. Thus, he puts the letter on the top of them and then leave the room.

After that, Syrus is hurry to come in because he has already been late for the class. Opening his locker, Syrus finds that Jaden placed his boots in the wrong place. Thus, he takes Jaden's boots out without seeing the letter on them. The letter drops on the floor, so Sho picks it up and misunderstands that it is a letter to him. He looks very excited when he sees a lipstick mark on it. Then Syrus opens and reads it.

-

Jaden Rhodes ( Syrus was so excited and didn't see it )

' I have been in love since the day I met you. Meet me behind the Blue Girls Dorm tonight, I'll wait for you '

Alexis Rhodes

-

Absolutely, Syrus is very shocked by the love letter from Alexis. He start dreaming of his sweet life with the Alexis and feels very happy with it.

At night,

Jaden just had his bath and was returning to his room.

" Sy, the bath is now available " Jaden as he entered his dorm room

However, Syrus was nowhere to be found. Thus, Jaden was wondering where Syrus has gone. At this moment, Syrus was rowing a boat to the lady dorm following the fake letter. Professor Crowler got dressed in black bodysuit and cuts a key chain at the lady dorm entrance. He sneaks in and hides himself in bush behind lady bathroom. Some girls are having a bath and talking. Alexis's friend feels jealous and impressed of Alexis.

" I think that new boy Jaden is very annoying, don't you think so too Alexis? " Mindy asked

Alexis was dreaming of something else and didn't notice her friends talking to her.

" Alexis? " Jasmine said as she waved her hand in front of her

" I'm sorry, what did you say? " Alexis asked

" I said that the Jaden boy is annoying " Mindy answered " You seem weird these days "

" Yeah, anything wrong Alexis? " Jasmine continued

" Nothing's wrong " Alexis smile and answered

" Don't tell me you're attracted to that Jaden " Mindy said

" No, of course not " Alexis replied

Meanwhile, Professor Crowler thinks about this evil plan at a proper time.

" If that drop out Jaden comes behind this lady bathroom here now, I will take a picture of him as a evidence " Professor Crowler thought " Then I'm going to reveal this picture so that Jaden will be expelled "

However, Crowler was shocked when he saw that a coming guy was Syrus not Jaden. He screamed loudly and many ladies heard his voice then Crowler ran away but fell into a river and disappeared. As a result, only Syrus was caught by the ladies who think that Syrus was a pervert. Syrus was brought inside a main hall of the lady dorm.

" What should we do with this pervert? " Jasmine asked

" I think we should hand him over to the princial " Mindy answered

" Wait, I was.. I was.. " Syrus mumbled

" You have something to say pervert? " Mindy asked

" I was asked to come here by Alexis " Syrus answered and pointed at Alexis

" Me? Why would I do that? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, you pervert and a liar " Jasmine said

" I'm telling the truth! " Syrus replied " Alexis gave me a love letter and told me to come here "

" Show me the letter " Alexis said and Syrus reached for his pocket

" Here it is " Syrus said as he handed the letter to Alexis

" Why would you write a love letter for a Moltres Red? " Jasmine asked

" I don't think Alexis did it " Mindy answered " Its not her handwriting "

" What?! " Syrus shrieked " You mean I was cheated? "

" I afraid so Syrus " Alexis said " This letter wasn't even for you, it was for Jaden "

" What?! " Syrus shrieked again " I can't even get a fake love letter "

" Should we report him to the school? " Mindy asked

" No, he was set up by someone " Alexis answered

" Looks like someone is setting a trap for Jaden " Alexis thought " This could be interesting "

" But he did break the school rules for trespassing the girl's dorm " Jasmine said

" Wait.. I've got an idea " Alexis said

" What is it Alexis? " Jasmine asked

" We could use him as a bait to lure Jaden out and battle him " Alexis answered " This is a good chance to test him "

" That sounds like a great idea " Mindy said

At Moltres Red dorm, Jaden was playing a game and he then received a message. Opening his PDA machine, he saw neither picture of the sender nor clear voice message. It contained too much noise. Anyway, Jaden can catch up the detail that he is challenged to take Syrus back from the lady dorm.

-

Syrus Truesdale is caught by us. If you wish to take him back, come to the lady dorm

-

After a while at a lake in front of the lady dorm, Jaden was rowing a boat toward the lady dorm. Landing the boat, Jaden sees Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy catching Syrus there.

" What's going on? " Jaden asked

" He sneaked into the lady bathroom " Jasmine answered

Although Sho tries to argue, he can't change the fact that he was there at night time.

" Jaden, I propose a 3-on-3 battle " Alexis said " If you win, we won't report Syrus act to the school "

" Ok, get your game on " Jaden replied

" But if you lose, we will report you as well for trespassing into the lady dorm " Alexis said

" Fine with me " Jaden replied

They then went to an empty field near the lady dorm and prepared to battle.

" Let's battle " Jaden and Alexis yelled as they sent out their first pokemon

" Go Poliwhirl " Alexis said

" I choose you Pidgeotto " Jaden said

" Poliwhirl use Water Gun " Alexis said

" Dodge them Pidgeotto and hit Poliwhirl with Wing Attack " Jaden said

Pidgeotto dodge every of Poliwhirl Water Gun attack and dived in for a Wing Attack which hit Poliwhirl directly. However, it was not enough to knock Poliwhirl out.

" Pidgeotto continue witha Quick Attack " Jaden said

Pidgeotto was too fast for Poliwhirl and was hit again.

" Poliwhirl, can you continue? " Alexis asked and Poliwhirl stood up to continue battle " Good Poliwhirl "

" A Water type Pokemon is no match for a Flying type Pokemon " Jaden said " Pidgeotto finish it off with Aerial Ace "

" Poliwhirl dodge it and use Ice Punch " Alexis said

However, Poliwhirl was unable to dodge Pidgeotto's Aerial Ace attack and was knocked out.

" Return Poliwhirl, you did well " Alexis said

" Great job Pidgeotto " Jaden praised his Pidgeotto

" Jaden, do you know what's Flying type Pokemon greatest weakness? " Alexis asked

" Err.. " Jaden thought

" I'll tell you " Alexis said " Its Lightning type Pokemon and I send out Pikachu! "

" You can do it Pidgeotto " Jaden said " Hit it with Aerial Ace "

" This round is mine Jaden " Alexis said " Pikachu hit Pidgeotto with a Thunder Bolt "

" Fly away Pidgeotto " Jaden said but Pikachu's Thunder Bolt attack followed Pidgeotto

Pikachu's Thunder Bolt hit Pidgeotto eventually and shocked Pidgeotto to its loss.

" Return Pidgeotto " Jaden said " Now Charmeleon, I choose you "

" Pikachu hit Charmeleon with your Thunder Bolt " Alexis said

" Charmeleon dodge it " Jaden said " Great Charmeleon! Now use Fire Spin "

Charmeleon dodged Pikachu's Thunder Bolt and attack Pikachu with Fire Spin.

" Pikachu! " Alexis yelled as Pikachu was successfully hit by Fire Spin

" Finish it off with a Mega Kick! " Jaden shouted

Charmeleon used Mega Kick on Pikachu which was stuck in between Fire Spin.

" Pikachu return now " Alexis said " You're a great trainer Jaden "

" Thanks Alexis " Jaden replied " You're great too "

" Thanks " Alexis said " But I'll win this battle "

" Go Nidoqueen! " Alexis yelled

" Charmeleon use Flamethrower " Jaden said

" Nidoqueen use Horn Drill " Alexis said

Nidoqueen's Horn Drill attack cut through Charmeleon's Flamethrower and struck Charmeleon to unconscious.

" Return Charmeleon " Jaden said " Its down to the final pokemon now "

" Yeah, send out your last Pokemon Jaden " Jaden said

" Kirlia, I choose you! " Jaden yelled

" A Psychic Pokemon?! " Alexis shrieked

" That's right " Jaden said " Kirlia use Confusion "

" Nidoqueen NO!!! " Alexis yelled

" Kirlia finish it off with Magical Leaf! " Jaden shouted

Nidoqueen was knocked out by Kirlia easily.

" Return Nidoqueen " Alexis said " You win Jaden "

" You did it Bro! " Syrus said

" I won! What a nice battle! " Jaden said " I will take Syrus back now as you promised "

" I will keep my promise and this a secret " Alexis replied

" Just because you won doesn't mean you're great! " Jasmine said

" Yeah, you won by luck " Mindy continued

" Stop it girls " Alexis said

" But Alexis? " both the girls said

" A defeat is defeat, there is nothing to be sorry about " Alexis replied

" Anyway, it may be luck as you said... But it was a great battle and you're strong " Jaden said

" Thanks Jaden " Alexis replied " You better leave now before anyone else sees you "

" Ok, see you Alexis " Jaden said as he waved goodbye to Alexis and rowed his boat away from the lady dorm

" He has become more interesting, hasn't he? " Alexis thought as she waved goodbye to Jaden too

" Why is Alexis acting so weird today? " Jasmine thought " Could it be..? "

Meanwhile on the other side, Professor Crowler just appeared from the lake. Although he fails today, he will let Jaden pay next time. Then he dived underwater and left because he has already got tired today.

* * *

**What Happens In The Next Chapter**

**Chazz battles with Jaden again and this time there is a final outcome. If Jaden wins, he gets promoted to Zapdos Yellow.**


	4. Jaden VS Chazz Part 2

******I don't own Yugioh GX and Pokemon! ****This is my second FanFic story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy.

* * *

Today is an important date of a promotion test. Students in all 3 dorms have to duel against one another from the same dorm. Only the winners will be promoted to higher dorms. Thus, Syrus is very excited, and he can't sleep at all. However, Jaden was entirely different. He slept soundly without any worries. Not even the alarm clock next to him could wake him up.

" Wake up Jaden! " Syrus yelled in Jaden's ears while shaking him " We're going to be late for the test "

* Snore *

However, Jaden doesn't get up. If Judai doesn't get up, he will be late for the test. Seeing that Jaden won't get up at all, Syrus runs out toward the exam site alone. He has just realized that here is the battlefield of trainers. If everybody can pass, he can do so. He is becoming a hard boy trainer.

Chazz's friends are also worried about the afternoon test but Chazz seems not to be much worried because there is nobody in Pokemon Academy who can defeat him. Suddenly, Professor Crowler appeared.

" Professor Crowler whom Jaden defeated " Chazz greet the professor

However, he was annoyed by when Chazz greeet him as Professor Crowler whom Jaden defeated.

" I want you to duel with the drop-out boy, Jaden Yuki " Professor Crowler said " I want you to crush him "

" Don't worry Professor Crowler " Chazz said " I'll crush him till he doesn't dare to stay in Pokemon Academy "

" Here, take this " Professor Crowler said as he gave Chazz a Pokeball

" What is it? " Chazz's friends asked

" It's an Aggron " Professor Crowler answered " I'm sure you'll definitely defeat Jaden with that "

" I don't need your help to defeat that Moltres Slacker " Chazz said

" Oh yes, you do " Professor Crowler replied " With Aggron, you're sure to win "

" Fine, but I want to be respected by everyone else " Chazz said " I want everyone to watch me defeat that Moltres Slacker, Jaden! "

" That's not a problem " Professor Crowler replied " I'll arrange it "

" You better do " Chazz said and left with his friends

Later at the duel exam, while the other students are facing against one another from the same dorm.

" Why am I battling Chazz? " Jaden asked " He's a Articuno Blue, isn't he? "

" Your record is different from other students " Professor Crowler answered " Are you afraid to battle Chazz? "

" No, I'm not " Jaden replied

" Then, let's get started " Professor Crowler said

" This is a good chance for me to prove myself in front of all the students who doubted my true talents " Jaden thought

" If Jaden can defeat Manjoume, he will be promoted to Zapdos Yellow at once " Alexis thought while watching the battle from the sidelines

" Jaden is really great, isn't he? " Syrus thought

" If Jaden defeats Chazz, then he'll be in the same dorm as I am " Bastion thought

" I'm going to crush this Moltres Slacker to bits and gain respect from everyone " Chazz thought

" This is a 1-on-1 Pokemon Battle " Professor Crowler said " Let the battle begin "

" Let's battle " they both shouted as they threw out their pokeballs

" Go Charmeleon!! " Jaden shouted

" Go Aggron!! " Chazz shouted

" Aggron? " Alexis thought " Why didn't he use it in his last duel against Jaden? "

" Something's not right Bastion " Syrus told Bastion

" What is it? " Bastion asked

" You see, Jaden and Chazz dueled once before but never finished " Syrus answered " Chazz didn't send out his Aggron at that time "

" So you're saying that Aggron isn't his? " Bastion asked

" Yeah, I think so " Syrus answered

" Jaden won't win this battle " Zane said as he stood beside Alexis

" Why do you think so? " Alexis asked

" Aggron is a fully evolved Pokemon and it has incredible defense unlike Charmeleon " Zane answered

" I'm sure Jaden can turn this around " Alexis said

" Aggron use Ice Beam " Chazz said

" Charmeleon use Flamethrower " Jaden said

Charmeleon's Flamethrower melted Aggron's Ice Beam attack and hit Aggron. However, there wasn't much damage done to Aggron.

" Hahaha " Chazz laughed " There's no way you can defeat Aggron "

" Aggron use Shock Wave!! " Chazz yelled

" Charmeleon!! " Jaden shouted as Charmeleon was shocked by Aggron's Shock Wave

" Looks like Charmeleon can't continue much longer " Chazz said " Aggron use Focus Punch "

" Charmeleon, dodge it " Jaden said

However, Charmeleon was unable to dodge Aggron's Focus Punch.

" Charmeleon, are you ok? " Jaden asked " Can you continue? "

" Char.. ( Yes ) " Charmeleon answered but was barely standing

" Aggron freeze Charmeleon with Ice Beam " Chazz yelled

Just as Aggron's Ice Beam attack almost reached Charmeleon, Charmeleon suddenly glowed and grew larger. Charmeleon then jumped up and grew wings then stopped glowing as it has evolved in Charizard.

" Charizard!! " Jaden yelled

" Charmeleon just evolved into Charizard! " Alexis told Zane

" Looks like Jaden can turn this battle around just like you said " Zane replied

" Jaden's Charmeleon just evolved " Syrus said to Bastion

" Jaden might stand a chance to win this battle after all " Bastionr replied

" So what if your Charmeleon evolved into Charizard? " Chazz said " Aggron is still way stronger than Charizard "

" Aggron use Ice Beam attack " Chazz continued

" Charizard use Fire Blast!! " Jaden yelled

Aggron's Ice Beam didn't stand a chance against Charizards's Fire Blast. Charizard's Fire Blast landed straight at Aggron and Aggron flew back a bit.

" Get up Aggron " Chazz said " Aggron use Shock Wave "

" Dodge them Charizard " Jaden said

Charizard evaded Aggron's attack easily.

" Grr.. " Chazz groaned

" What's wrong Chazz? " Jaden asked " Your Aggron can attack Charizard? "

" Shut up you Moltres Slacker!! " Chazz yelled " Aggron use Dynamic Punch "

Charizard grabbed Aggron's punch with its claws.

" What the.. ? " Chazz said

" Charizard use Hyper Beam!!! " Jaden screamed

Aggron was blasted straight to the wall to the battle arena by Charizards's Hyper Beam attack. Aggron was unable to continue battle.

" What?!?! " Chazz thought " Aggron lost!!! "

" Yes!! We won Charizard!! " Jaden yelled as he celebreated his victory with his newly evolved Charizard

People are very surprised by Jaden's victory while Professor Crowler was shocked; even Chazz with his Aggron couldn't defeat Judai. Chancellor Sheppard who watched the whole battle appeared in the Battle Arena. The chancellor admired Judai who did well as he could defeat Professor Crowler.

" Looks like he's more interesting now " Alexis told Zane

" I look forward to dueling Jaden " Zane replied " Its going to be a good duel "

" Congratulations Jaden!! " Syrus and Bastion went down to congratulate Jaden

Then Chancellor Sheppard announced through speakers, giving his words to Jaden.

" I admire your great battle and performance " Chancellor Sheppard announced " Your never give up spirit until the end, warm feeling and friendship toward your Pokemon is really something special "

" I now officially promote Jaden Yuki to Zapdos Yellow! " Chancellor Sheppard announced

Everyone on the stage except Chazz and his friends are glad with Jaden. Syrus is crying and congratulating Jaden. Then Bastion shakes his hand with Jaden, welcoming him officially to Zapdos Yellow. While Jaden is happy with his great accomplishment, Syrus is feeling differently. He may seem lonely if he has to separate from Jaden. However, this is such a great chance for him, so Syrus tries to be happy with him. Finally, Alexis went to Jaden and shook Jaden's hand.

" Congratulations Jaden " Alexis said as they shook hand

" Thanks Alexis " Jaden replied

* * *

**What Happens In The Next Chapter**

**Alexis got herself into some trouble. Can Jaden save her in time? Or will he too fall to darkness?  
**


	5. Shadow Battle, Jaden VS Titan

******I don't own Yugioh GX and Pokemon! ****This is my second FanFic story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy.

* * *

One night under a full moon, Alexis is standing in front of an old building, an unused dorm. She puts down a rose under the gate and looks at the dorm sadly. On the other side, Syrus and Jaden were staying awake late at night in the dining room. Syrus was telling a ghost story but Jaden wasn't afraid at all. Then, Professor Banner joined them and told his scary story.

" Few years ago, there was a dorm reserved for special honor students, and later some students disappeared. Also, there was a rumor that some people were doing a reseach about a shadow battle over there " Professor Banner said

Meanwhile, Syrus, who was staying away from the table, seems attracted by the shadow game topic.

" What's a shadow battle? " Syrus asked

" It is an awful battle when legendary millennium items are activated " Professor Banner answered

" Aren't these shadow battle superstitions? " Jaden asked

" I don't know Jaden " Professor Banner answered " Look at the time now, you two should head to bed now "

Then Professor Banner got up and left the room. Syrus was still wondering whether there is really such a place like that on this island. Certainly, Judai is very interested in and enjoys this story, inviting Syrus to go there. Although Syrus is scared, he agrees to go with Jaden. Neither of them has noticed that Professor Crowler sneaking and listening to their conversation outside a window. He was planning and thinking about something

" That drop-out Jaden may be disappeared by the shadow battle " Professor Banner thought

Later, Professor Crowler met a guy who called himself the shadow trainer. Professor Crowler hired him to battle Jaden. The deal is that he has to pay for the shadow trainer equal to his 3 month salary.

" Will everthing be fine? " Professor Crowler asked

" Don't worry, I'm a pro " the shadow trainer answered

Then the shadow trainer's appearance starts moving back after receiving his payment without letting Professor Crowler see his back at all. Professor Crowler understands that this may be a professional rule.

On the other side, Jaden and Syrus have finally come to explore the mysterious dorm. Syrus feels very interested in the shadow game while Jaden seemed not to believe in this kind of superstition. In front of the gate,

" I think we should leave now " Syrus said when he saw the dorm looking very scary

However, Jaden told him that they have come too far to give up. Suddenly, a person steps on a piece of branch, so Syrus jumped onto Jaden frightened. Syrus thought that a ghost finally appeared. In fact, the ghost is an appearance of Alexis.

" Alexis? " Jaden asked " Why are you here? "

" I should be asking you guys, what are you two doing here? " Alexis questioned backJ

" We're just here for little exploration " Jaden asnwered

" Don't you know about the rumor that students disappeared here? " Alexis asked seriously

" I don't believe that superstition at all " Jaden answered

" The story about this dorm is true. It isn't a playground for fun " Alexis replied " Also, this place is limited. If the school knows about this, what will happen next? "

" If we are afraid of that, we can't do the exploration " Jaden said

" Please listen seriously! " Alexis said while increased her voice

" What? You become desperate. We would like to get your answer, too. Why are you here? " Jaden asked

" Nothing, do as you wish " Alexis answered

" Come on, you can tell me about it " Jaden said

" Oh alright " Alexis replied " My brother disappeared here "

" So that's why you're here? " Jaden asked

" Yeah " Alexis answered

" I see...that rose...Alexis... " Jaden thought

" We better go back now " Alexis said

" You go back first, I want to explore a bit more " Jaden replied

" I'll wait for you guys out here " Alexis said

" Why? " Jaden asked

" Just in case some other poeple comes here " Alexis answered

" Gee.. Thanks Alexis " Jaden said and he went into the abandoned dorm along with Syrus

At the same time, Alexis faced against the shadow trainer who tried to capture her. Inside the dorm, Jaden and Syrus have reached a main hall with some pictures of the millennium items hanging on the wall.

" Are the millennium items real? " Syrus wondered

Nevertheless, Jaden tried to argue that it was just superstition while Syrus continued looking at the pictures carefully, realizing that there were seven millennium items. Jaden then turned his torch light to another side of the wall and sees a picture of a guy named ' Atticus Rhodes '

" This picture must be Alexis's brother " Jaden thought while holding the photo

At this moment, Alexis gained her consciousness and found herself in a casket while her hands were tied up. Suddenly, she hears the voice of the shadow trainer. While she was still amazed, the shadow trainer activated the power of a shadow power from a millennium item toward Alexis.

" AH!!! " Alexis screamed so loud that Jaden and Syrus could hear her voice.

They started running while following the scream of Alexis. Reaching another room, Jaden sees a phone on the floor. He picks it up and sees that it belongs to Alexis. Syrus pointed to a secret way linking to another side. Moving along the way and finally reaching the exit, they see an unconscious body of Alexis in the casket.

" Alexis!!! " Jaden yelled

" This girl's soul is slowly sinking into darkness " the shadow trainer said

" Who are you? " Jaden asked

" Hello Jaden Yuki " the shadow trainer suddenly appeared " I'm Titan, a shadow trainer "

" What are you? What did you do to Alexis? " Jaden asked

" I am a shadow trainer who loves shadow battle " Titan answered

" Shadow battle? " Syrus wondered

" Stop joking! There's no such thing as shadow battle " Jaden said

" You will undestand when I show it! " Titan replied

" Release Alexis!! " Jaden yelled

" Only if you defeat me in a 2-on-2 shadow battle " Titan said

" As you wish " Jaden replied

" Prepare yourself " Titan said

" Hang on Alexis, I'm going to save you! " Jaden yelled although he wasn't sure whether Alexis could hear him

" Go Haunter! " Titan shouted

" Charizard, I choose you! " Jaden shouted

" Haunter use Shadow Punch " Titan said

" Charizard, use Flamethrower! " Jaden yelled

" Haunter quick use Destiny Bond " Titan said

Haunter was no match for Charizard's Flamethrower and was easily defeated. However, Charizard suffered the same fate.

" No way! " Jaden said

" Haha! " Titan laughed while Alexis's casket closed and was moved away from the battle field

" What have you done to Alexis?! " Jaden asked furiously

" I brought her somewhere else, so that you can concentrate on our battle " Titan said " Go Banette "

" Who are you going to send out now since your strongest pokemon is knocked out? " Titan asked

" Go Kirlia! " Jaden yelled

" A Psychic pokemon against a Ghost pokemon? " Syrus wondered

" Banette, use Night Shade " Titan said

" Kirlia, use Psybeam " Jaden said

Kirlia's Psybeam and Banette's Night Shade attacks were evenly match.

" Now Kirlia, Psywave attack!! " Jaden yelled

Kirlia's Psywave attack defeated Banette.

" No!!! " Titan screamed as his body is swallowed by the the darkness

At this moment, Titan has just realized the real existence of the shadow battle instead of his fake. While Jaden was getting amazed, the shadow realm started disappearing. Jaden tried to hold onto the casket of Alexis as hard as he could so that Alexis won't be absorbed into to the shadow realm. Then everything was absorbed into the dark hole of the shadow realm. Jaden thought that everything was the miracle trick of Titan. Syrus asks Jaden what was happenning to him. Jaden didn't understand either. He thought that Titan has already returned after he was defeated. Jaden then carried Alexis out of the casket and out of the dorm.

Later, Alexis woke up and found herself safely with Jaden and Syrus outside the dorm.

" No need to worry Alexis, you're safe now " Jaden said while returning Alexis her phone and the picture of her brother.

" I'm sorry that i could only find this inside the dorm relating to your brother " Jaden apologized

Alexis was amazed by Jaden who observed the dorm to find some clues about her brother. Then the sun rises.

" By the way, I entered my number into your phone " Jaden said and then left with Syrus " Bye Alexis, take care "

" Thanks Jaden " Alexis replied while waving goodbye to Jaden " Bye "

Alexis appreciated Jaden's act very much while looking at her brother's memorable picture.

* * *

**What Happens In The Next Chapter**

**The battle which determines the strongest trainer in Pokemon Academy  
**


	6. Jaden VS Zane

******I don't own Yugioh GX and Pokemon! ****This is my second FanFic story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy.

* * *

Early in the morning,

" I'm going to crush that Jaden drop-out boy once and for all " Professor Crowler thought " But I need someone strong enough who will listen to me "

" Wait.. " Professor said to himself " I've found just the right person to do it "

After a while,

" Zane Truesdale " Professor Crowler said " I need you to take care of someone for me "

" Who is it, Professor Crowler? " Zane asked

" The Moltres Drop-out boy, Jaden Yuki " Professor Crowler answered

" Jaden, the boy who defeated you? " Zane asked

" GRR!!! Just do as I say " Professor Crowler screamed in anger

" But why do you want me to battle Jaden? " Zane asked

" Its nothing, just a training.. " Professor Crowler answered

" I hope he's worth the time since he defeated you " Zane replied then left Professor Crowler's office

" Everything's going according to plan " Professor Crowler thought " Jaden is finally going to taste defeat "

Meanwhile at the cliff near Moltres Red Dorm,

" Hey Jaden, you don't look good today " Alexis said " What's the matter? "

" Its Syrus, he hasn't been himself lately " Jaden replied " Anyway, how did you know I was here? "

" Syrus told me that you're here " Alexis answered " And... "

" What is it Alexis? " Jaden asked

" I want to thank you for saving me yesterday " Alexis whispered embarassedly

" You don't have to, I was just helping a friend " Jaden replied

" But if you weren't there, I will not be here talking to you now.. So... " Alexis whispered then crept nearer to Jaden and kissed his cheek

Jaden stared at Alexis and held his cheek which grew red immediately and so were Alexis's.

" Thank you very much, bye " Alexis said then left quickly

" I can't believe Alexis just kissed me " Jaden thought

Later at night outside Jaden's dorm room,

* Knock * * Knock *

" Coming! " Syrus yelled as he went to open the door " ZANE!! "

" Sy, where is Jaden? " Zane asked after seeing his younger brother in an empty Jaden's room

" He went out " Syrus answered " Why are you looking for him? "

" To battle him " Zane replied coldly then left without saying another word

" I better let Jaden know about this " Syrus thought and quickly called Jaden's number using his cell

* Gotta catch them all, Pokemon! * * Gotta catch them all, Pokemon! * * Gotta catch them all, Pokemon! *

" He didn't take his phone with him? " Syrus said to himself while cancelled his own call on Jaden's cell

" Hey! What's this? " Syrus thought as he saw Jaden's new message then opened it " FROM ALEXIS?! "

-

Please don't be late :)

-

" What's this about? " Syrus got curious and looked into Jaden's inbox and found 3 text messages from Alexis

The first message

-

I'm sorry about what happened at the cliff today, I wasn't thinking straight

-

The second message

-

Are you free tonight at about 8?

-

The third message

-

Meet me at the dock at 8, there's something I need to tell you

-

" Alexis wants to meet Jaden? " Syrus thought " Something must be going on here and he did not tell me about it "

Syrus then went to the dock to warn Jaden about Zane and also find out more about what was going on between Jaden and Alexis.

Meanwhile at the dock at 7:55pm,

" You're here early " Jaden said when he saw Alexis already waiting at the dock

" I just arrived actually " Alexis replied

" So what is it you want to tell me? " Jaden asked

" Its... Its... Erm... " Alexis mumbled

" What is it Alexis? " Jaden asked

" Jaden, I finally found you " Zane suddenly popped out

" Looks like I was late " Syrus said to himself after arriving to the dock after Zane did

" Zane? Why are you here? " Alexis asked

" To battle Jaden " Zane answered

" Battle me? Who are you? " Jaden asked

" You mean you don't know about Zane? " Alexis questioned Jaden back

" No, why? Is he famous or something? " Jaden asked

" He's the best Pokemon trainer in Pokemon Academy ever and he's unbeaten for almost his whole life " Alexis answered

" Wow! That's cool ! " Jaden said surprisedly " I accept your challenge "

" Did he listen to me? " Alexis thought to herself

" Lets make this a 3-on-3 Pokemon battle " Zane said

" Alright " Jaden replied

" Lets battle! " Jaden and Zane shouted

" Go Flygon! " Zane yelled

" I choose you, Pidgeot! " Jaden shouted

" Wait.. When did his Pidgeot evolve? " Alexis thought

" Flygon attack Pidgeot with Dragonbreath " Zane said

" Dodge it with Agility and hit it with Wing Attack " Jaden yelled

" Not good enough, your Pidgeot isn't as quick as Flygon " Zane replied

Flygon sudden Dragon Claw attack took out Pidgeot instantly.

" Jaden's pokemon doesn't stand a chance against my brother " Syrus thought

" Return Pidgeot " Jaden said " Go Charizard! "

" Charizard huh? " Zane said " This is going to be interesting "

" Charizard use Hyper Beam! " Jaden yelled

" Flygon use Hyper Beam too! " Zane shouted

The two Pokemon's Hyper Beam were evenly match.

" Charizard, attack Flygon with Fire Blast! " Jaden screamed

" Flygon can dodge it easily " Zane said

Flygon dodged Charizard's Fire Blast easily but...

" What?! " Zane shouted

Charizard approached Flygon unexpectedly and used Dragon Claw then Flamethrower attacks on Flygon.

" This kid is really good, better than most of the other students here " Zane thought " No wonder he could defeat Professor Crowler "

" Send out your second pokemon Zane " Jaden said

" Alright then, Flygon return " Zane replied " Go Dragonite "

" Another Dragon Pokemon? " Jaden thought

" Zane isn't holding back one bit " Alexis tohught " He's giving Jaden everything he's got "

" Dragonite use Dragon Rush " Zane said

" Dodge it Charizard " Jaden said " Now attack Dragonite with Flamethrower "

" Dragonite attack with Aqua Tail! " Zane yelled

" Charizard, NO! " Jaden screamed

" Dragonite finish it off with Hyper Beam! " Zane bellowed

Charizard was knocked out.

" Charizard return " Jaden said

" Looks like your strongest Pokemon has been beaten " Zane replied

" Not quite, I still have this Pokemon up in my sleeves " Jaden said " Go Scizor "

" A Scizor? He never used it before " Alexis thought

" I never seen him send Scizor out in any of his battles " Syrus thought

" Scizor was given to me by someone I met before I joined Pokemon Academy " Jaden said " And I will make him proud by defeating the strongest trainer in Pokemon Academy "

**( In other words, Yugi gave it to him )**

" Lets see what your Scizor can do " Zane said

" Scizor use Agility " Jaden said

" Speed alone won't defeat Dragonite " Zane replied " Dragonite use Hyper Beam "

" Scizor fight back with Hyper Beam! " Jaden yelled

Scizor's Hyper Beam totally outclassed Dragonite's and knocked it out immediately.

" No way, that's impossible! " Zane said

" Speed won't defeat Dragonite but stronger attacks will " Jaden replied

" Return Dragonite " Zane said

" Lets see what's your final Pokemon " Jaden said

" Go Salamence! " Zane yelled

" Scizor attack Salamence with X-Scissor " Jaden said

" Salamence use Dragon Claw! " Zane shouted

Both Pokemons were evenly match and damaged one another.

" Salamence use Fire Fang now! " Zane yelled

" Dodge it, Scizor " Jaden said " Now use Night Slash attack "

" Scizor, finish it off with Hyper Beam! " Jaden shouted

But Salamence avoided it although it was just barely. Salamance got up and fired its Flamethrower on Scizor.

" Scizor, NO! " Jaden screamed as Scizor was defeated

" That was a close battle Jaden " Alexis said as she went towards Jaden who just suffered his first loss

" Jaden, you're a great trainer " Zane said " I hope that you get much stronger the next time we battle "

" Sure, I will " Jaden replied " I will win in our next battle "

" We'll see about that " Zane said then walked away

" Are you alright Jaden? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, I feel great " Jaden answered " I'm going to train hard to beat Zane "

" I bet you will " Alexis replied " We should leave now, bye Jaden "

" Bye Alexis " Jaden said as he waved at Alexis

* * *

**What Happen's In The Next Chapter**

**Jaden battles not just to win but there are more stakes at hand which will change his life forever**


	7. Jaden's prize from punishment

******I don't own Yugioh GX and Pokemon! ****This is my second FanFic story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy.

* * *

A few days after Jaden's loss against Zane,

The first year students were having tennis class. Jaden was partnering Syrus against Jasmine and Mindy while Alexis was playing on the neighbouring court.

" I don't understand why we're having tennis class, its not like it has anything to do with Pokemon battles " JAden complained then accidentally hit a ball straight to Alexis due to his sudden outburst

A student suddenly jumped over to hit Jaden's ball back straight to Professor Crowler's eye, saving Alexis in time.

" Hi, I'm Harrington Rosewood " Harrington said as he offered his hand to Alexis " Are you ok? "

He looked very smart and handsome by personality and polite manner. Mindy and Jasmine were very impressed by his character.

" Thank you " Alexis thanked Harrington for saving her politely but did not take his hand

Looking at Alexis closely, Harrington suddenly fell in love with her.

" I've never realized such a lovely lady like you in Articuno Blue before " Harrington said as he held Alexis's hand up

As Alexis was amazed by Harrington's sudden act, the student released her hand.

" Never mind " Harrington told Alexis very shyly

Later in a medical room,

" I'm very sorry Professor Crowler " Jaden apologized

" I don't care! " Professor Crowler screamed while a nurse was tending to his eye wound " You are to be punished for the whole day until the sun sets! "

" What?!?! " Jaden shrieked

" You hate tennis very much, don't you? " Professor Crowler asked " You are to have a separate tennis practice for the day starting now! "

" But Professor... " Jaden said

" No excuses! Go out now! " Professor Crowler screamed " Your coach will be Harrington Rosewood "

Although Judai feels that his punishment isn't reasonable, he has to choice to comply it. He went out of the medical room quietly.

" Hey Jaden, so how did it go? " asked Alexis who was waiting outside the medical room with Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus

" I'm punished for the whole day " Jaden answered

" What for? " Syrus asked

" For hurting his eye unintentionally " Jaden answered

" But wasn't Harrington who hit the ball at him? " Alexis asked

" Hey! That Harrington guy is my tennis coach for the day " Jaden said

" Really? You're lucky " Jasmine said

" Why is that so? " Jaden asked

" He's a 3rd year Articuno Blue student, captain of the tennis club and also the heir of Rosewood Motor business " Mindy answered

" Also, he has only lost to Zane alone " Jasmine continued

" Well, good luck Jaden " Syrus said

" Thanks Sy " Jaden replied

" We have to go now, see you later " Alexis said then Jasmine and Mindy followed her into the girl's changing room

" I better go too, bye Jaden " Syrus said and ran off

" Looks like I'm all alone with Harrington Rosewood " Jaden said to himself " I really hope he will take it easy on me "

After Jaden entered the tennis courts,

" Are you the one they call drop-out boy Jaden? " Harrington asked

" Err... Yeah " Jaden answered

" Here " Harrington said as he threw a racquet to Jaden " Your lesson starts right now "

" Wow! " Jaden shouted as he held on the racquet Harrington threw

3 hours later at the tennis court, Jaden collapsed.

" Get up! " Harrington yelled

" But this is so tiring " Jaden replied

" You have to hit another 50 balls before having a break " Harrington said

" Alright " Jaden replied and got up to continue practiced

Jaden continued his practice and kept falling down due to his tiredness but got up again immediately to hit the next ball Harrington threw at him. Then, Harrington threw the 50th ball at Jaden which Jaden collapsed completely exhausted after hitting it. The final ball rolled straight to Alexis just coming in.

" Alexis! " Harrington greeted and ran towards Alexis gladly

However, Alexis picked up the ball and walked pass him to see Jaden instead. Thus, Harrington felt pity that Alexis ignored him.

" Are you alright Jaden? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, just a bit exhausted, that's all " Jaden answered " But I can rest for a while now "

" Here, I brought you some food " Alexis said as she gave Jaden a container of food

" Thanks Alexis " Jaden replied

" Hey! No lunch break Jaden! " Harrington yelled " Get up and continue your training "

" But I thought you said I can have a break " Jaden said

" I changed my mind, now get up! " Harrington shouted

" Stop it! " Alexis bellowed at Harrington " I'll report to the school if you continue punishing Jaden for what you have done "

" Alexis? " Jaden whispered

" Jaden didn't hit the ball at Professor Crowler, you did! " Alexis yelled " So why should he be punished by you? "

" I hardly believe that Alexis is helping Jaden so much " Harrington thought " I now feel very jealous until I can burn out "

" Come on Jaden " said Alexis turning her back to Harrington " Lets go "

" Wait! " Harrington said " Jaden, I challenge you to a 3-on-3 Pokemon Battle "

" Sure, bring it on " Jaden replied suddenly filled with strength

" But there's a catch " Harrington said " The winner will be Alexis's fiancee "

" Ok, sure" Jaden replied

" What?! Wait! " Alexis screamed but no one listened

" Lets battle! " Jaden and Harrington yelled

" Go Pidgeot " Jaden said

" Voltorb, I choose you " Harrington said

" A Voltorb? " Jaden thought

" No way his Voltorb can be almost as strong as Zane or Jaden's Pokemon " Alexis wondered

" Surprise huh? " Harrington asked

" Yeah, of course " Jaden answered

" I'll show you why " Harrington said

" Bring it on " Jaden replied " Pideot use Wing Attack "

" Voltorb, Selfdestruct " Harrington ordered Voltorb as soon as Pidgeot flew close to Voltorb

* BOOM *

" Pidgeot! " Jaden yelled

" Hahaha " Harrington laughed " Now you know how strong is my Voltorb? "

" Pidgeot return " Jaden said " How dare you sacrifice your pokemon just like that "

" So? I knocked out your Pokemon easily, didn't I? " Harrington replied

" Your Voltorb is knocked out too " Jaden said

" That doesn't matter " Harrington replied

" No wonder, Selfdestruct is a very high damaging attack " Alexis thought " Sacrifice a weak Pokemon to defeat a stronger Pokemon is a good tactic but he can't sacrifice all his Pokemons "

" Go Charizard " Jaden said

" I choose you, Graveler " Harrington said

" Charizard use Flamethrower " Jaden said

" Graveler use Defense Curl! " Harrington yelled " Now use Rollout attack "

" Charizard, grab it " Jaden said " Good, now use Seismic Toss! "

" Graveler, Selfdestruct now! " Harrington shouted

* BOOM *

" Charizard! Are you ok? " Jaden asked Charizard

" Hahaha " Harrington laughed " Looks like your strongest Pokemon is also defeated "

" Grr.. " Jaden groaned " Charizard, return "

" Alexis will be mine " Harrington said " Go Rhydon "

" This time you won't Selfdestruct " Jaden said " Go Scizor "

" Your Scizor won't survive my Rhydon's Horn Drill attack no matter how strong it is " Harrington said

" Why is that so? " Jaden asked

" Horn Drill is a one-hit-KO attack " Harrington answered " Rhydon use Horn Drill attack "

However, Scizor grabbed its horn.

" Good, now finish it off with Hyper Beam! " Jaden yelled

" Rhydon, NO!! " Harrington screamed

" Looks like this time my Scizor won easily " Jaden said

" NO!!! " Harrington ran out while screaming

" Congratulations Jaden " Alexis said

" Thanks Alexis " Jaden replied " So Alexis? "

" Yeah? " Alexis asked

" Will you go out with me this weekend? " Jaden asked " If you're free, that is "

" Err... Jaden... " Alexis answered

" Its ok, I understand " Jaden said and looked down depressed

" No, its not like that " Alexis quickly replied

" You mean you'll? " Jaden asked

" Yes but we have to keep this a secret, ok? " Alexis answered

" Ok, no problem " Jaden replied excitedly

" We better leave now " Alexis said

" Ok " Jaden replied then they left the tennis courts together


End file.
